Dancing in the Palm of your Hand
by Shannon10069
Summary: He had me dancing in the palm of his hand, and yet he didn't actually do a thing to make me do it. It was one of the confusing things in life that I was willing to accept. 18Fem!27. One-shot. Tsuna's POV. Fluff. OOC.


**Dancing in the Palm of your Hand**

**Summary: **He had me dancing in the palm of his hand, and yet he didn't actually do a thing to make me do it. It was one of the confusing things in life that I was willing to accept. 18Fem!27. One-shot. Tsuna's POV. Fluff. OOC.

**Note: **Re-Upload.

**Edit on: **28/08/2012

* * *

_Should I be afraid of the fact you could easily get me on my knees and make me cry? Or should I be happy that you're willing to spend that much attention on me?_

_Should I be upset that you give me detention for absolutely no reason? Or should I be happy at allowing myself to think you secretly do it to spend time with me?_

_Should I really be nodding my head in acceptance when you say you'll bite me to death? Or am I just being stupid for being far too trusting towards you?_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, and everyone around me was laughing and joking around as I kept my eyes closed, a big, beaming smile on my face. Even though I knew it was fake, it made everyone around me happy, so that's why I continued to do it, even though inside... I really just wanted to cry.

I could see him leaning against the safety fence of the roof, petting that cute yellow bird with a contented expression as I sat there, feeling my chestnut-brown hair layering my shoulders and the usual fluffy spikes ruffling the top of my head. He couldn't tell how much I wanted to talk to him, to make him laugh and smile, to make him feel a part of everything I care about.

I wish he would let me protect him instead of simply relying on his own strength. Everyone, no matter what, always needed _someone_ to be by their side. Hibari has no one, and I feel selfish since I have so many people looking out for me. Why won't you join in and accept that I want you to be next to me?

"Tsuna-chan! Are you listening?" I turned my head to the side and put a nervous smile on my face as my best friend, Kyoko-chan, snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Really Tsuna-chan! You need to learn not to space out so much! You need to eat your lunch now, the bell will ring soon!"

Was it already near that time? The time where I had to go to class and leave Hibari all alone again? I looked at my rice pudding, not really feeling hungry, but taking a mouthful to please Kyoko-chan, and she smiled, making me feel warm once more.

Yet I went cold again when the bell went and I was forced to leave Hibari all alone again.

* * *

_I saw you walking down the hallways with that carefree expression, yet I could see the loneliness behind that calm mask of yours._

_I see you stop and tell off two students for not heading to class, and I can see the slight amusement it brings to you._

_I can see the way you glance at me with a questioning look, only to look away again without asking the question._

* * *

Class was as helpful as ever- not. I got scolded by the teacher, a few pencils thrown at my head and then detention. So here I was, after school hours, all alone since sensei doesn't even try with me any more. Sensei would always say I was a useless girl with no talent, and everyday I would simply bow my head and stiffly nod, since I knew it was true, and always would be true.

I looked at the lined paper in front of me, seeing the lines 'I will try to study better in my free time' being written over and over in my messy scrawl, and now they were blotchy due to my tears. I didn't even know why I was crying. Was it because I knew _he _would come through here and then sit and say nothing like he usually did? Was it because I knew he always came in here to sit with me, even no words were ever passed?

… Was this his way of trying to make it seem like he wasn't alone?

I waited for a long time, but he never came. I was a little shocked, but it wasn't as if he could come every time I had detention. He must have something else in his life other than protecting this school.

The faint screeches of something across the floor brought me out of my trance, and I stared at the classroom door nervously, not really knowing what could be going on out there. I slowly got to my feet and walked over, nibbling at my lower lip as I slid the door open and squeaked at what I saw.

Hibari was fighting with _him _again, Rokudo Mukuro, someone who I also held close to my heart, but had a tendency to stay out the way of him. I kept watching how trident smashed against tonfa, before realizing they didn't even know I was here. Hibari wouldn't fight in front of me, now would he?

But he was right now, and it made my heart swell in worry. What if one of them got hurt? The chances were low, but accidents still happened. I could see a dark bruise appearing on Hibari's face, and one of Mukuro's hands were totally scraped. I really couldn't bear to see them fight any more.

"Stop it!" I shouted, running in between them and placing my hands up, closing my eyes when a tonfa hit across my face and a trident into my side, causing both of them to leapt back all of a sudden as I fell onto my knees.

"Tsunahime."

"Tsu-chan~."

I remained still, clutching at my side while using the other to cover my face as I bowed my head. My head hurt. It really, really hurt. I could feel my face stinging, so I could tell it was grazed and my side was bleeding slightly- a prong on the trident must have cut me.

"J-Just stop it... I don't like it when you two fight like t-this..." I could feel my eyes welling with tears, so I kept my head bowed and allowed my hair to fall in front of my face. I refused to let them see me cry, it would be so embarrassing for them to see me cry. "P-Please... Just stop..."

"Tsunahime, come," I looked up in confusion when I heard that, seeing Hibari stare at me with his usual expression. "I'll tend to your injuries. It's the least I could do for causing it."

I whipped my head to the side and then noticed Mukuro was already long gone, much to my dismay, as Hibari stalked over and grabbed me by the arms, making me stand up before he pulled me to the medical room.

* * *

_I could feel how warm your touch was to my skin, and how happy it made me feel happy with you being so close to me._

_I could sense your worry, despite the fact that you were trying to cover it, and it made me feel warm inside._

_I finally got to hear your voice speaking to me, and only me, and I knew you could me dancing in the palm of your hand any day._

* * *

I stayed still as he brushed as ice-pack across my face and stayed still as he raised my shirt slightly to take a look at the cut in my side, not once feeling uncomfortable with a male tending to me. Well, if it were anyone else, I would have smacked them and ran away, but this was Hibari, and I didn't want him to feel alone again.

There was silence, and I hissed softly as he gently swiped my side with a cloth full of antiseptic spray, still handing an ice-pack on my face as I swung my legs back and forth. His onyx-silver eyes, or what some people would consider slate-blue, were focused as he was strangely gentle with me.

"I'm sorry," was what I got after a few minutes, and I was shocked. I never expected an apology, nor did I want one, but here he was, giving me a sincere apology that didn't sound forced at all. "If I knew you were there, I wouldn't have fought the pineapple-herbivore, so I'm sorry."

"I don't see why you're apologizing, Hibari-san," I murmured softly, gripping his hand and pulling it away from my face, looking at the mirror on the wall to see the damage. It was pretty obvious, with the bruising and swelling, and the way my eye was slightly puffy. It would die down in a few days, and the bruising would fade away in a week or two, I mused quietly, but when I felt Hibari stop, I looked down. "It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so reckless."

I pulled his hand away from my side and then plastered it myself, before kneeling down and cupping his face gently, tilting it to the side and running my fingers softly down his face, causing him to tense.

"You're hurt too, so you should tend to it so it doesn't-" I was quietened when a pair of lips met my own, and my cheeks instantly flushed a deep red. I sunk down to my knees, my skin meeting the cold tiles as he raised his hands and keep me still, nibbling at my lip softly.

Why the hell wasn't I pushing him away?

Because I didn't want to, was the simple conclusion that came to my mind. I felt warm, a nice warm, and parted my lips just slightly, blinking when his tongue slipped it and I closed my eyes. It felt so nice, yet it was unexpected, and-

He suddenly pulled away. I flashed my eyes open to see him looking at the side, his beautiful eyes focusing on whatever was apparently interesting.

"W-Why... did you stop...?"I stuttered uncertainly, my face still a rosy pink and my lower lip tingling slightly. "Hibari-san? Are you okay...?"

"I'm sorry," was all he said, before he got to his feet and left the room, leaving me in shock as I sat there, head bowed as my tears welled with tears again, but this time, I let them fall, since no one was here as the sky turned dark and the moon came out to illuminate the clouds.

* * *

_I was dancing in the palm of your hand, yet you let me fall and crash to the ground._

_I was twirling and singing, trying to make you happy, but it feels as if you just clenched your fist and crushed me._

_My crushed heart will always forever be in your hand, no matter what happens, I'll be the little ballerina that will twirl, sing and dance its broken steps to an emotionless song._

* * *

My friends could notice the difference in me the next day. Kyoko-chan fussed over my face and tried to make me tell her what happened to me, but I stayed silent, my fake smile not being able to make its appearance at all. Hibari wasn't here today, and his little bird friend tweeted unhappily in the tree. My hear hurt more than my face and side, since it kept pounding in my ribs.

Gokudera-kun said he was going to kill someone if they had hurt me, even though I knew Hibari would be able to smash him into a million different pieces. Onii-san was furious, since he could tell someone had done _something_, and Yamamoto-kun acted as cheerful as he could, hoping it would somehow cheer me up.

It didn't cheer me up at all though, all I wanted to see was Hibari, but he was nowhere in sight. Did he really dislike me that much? Was I simply a nuisance that he pitied?

A message went through the school speakers all of a sudden, giving everyone a fright as the loud voice of one of the disciplinary members shouted through it.

**'Could Sawada Tsunahime please report to the reception room immediately!' **my heart sinked, and everyone around me patted my back in a soothing way, wishing me luck for whatever it was I had to go for.

Walking down the rooftop steps, I walked quickly through the hallways, avoiding everyone's stares as I walked into the reception room without knocking, only to find myself pushed against the wall moments later.

"I'm sorry..." I recognized the voice instantly and relaxed, raising my hand and then petting the head of raven hair that rested on my shoulder, my eyes brightening just slightly. "I'm sorry for just leaving. I was just... confused..."

"The sky will always understand its cloud, Hibari-san," I whispered quietly, leaning down and kissing his forehead softly. "I love you?"

His grip on me tightened, but I didn't care, since he was actually coming to me when he was seeking support. He was confused, and he didn't know what to do with the emotions he had pent up for so long.

"I think... I might love you too, Tsunahime..." I continued to pet his head softly, closing my eyes, and ever so softly, a laugh escaped my lips. A very happy sounding laugh, and I could feel Hibari shaking slightly, indicating that he was trying to hold back his own laughter and act stoic.

"What's so funny _herbivore_...?" that was the last straw. I lost it in a fit of giggles.

* * *

_I wasn't dancing in your hand, I was dancing with my hands clasped to yours, and it made me happy._

_Your hands held mind gently as you turned round and round, you mind no longer confused, and I was relieved._

_And when we stopped and looked up at the darkened sky, the clouds remained with the sky as the moon pierced right through them_


End file.
